peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig:The Video Game
Description Peppa Pig, Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog and Pedro Pony are lost somewhere in town and playgroup's starting in 10 minutes! Can you get them there? Clips Level 1 Trailer Peppa: Gang, we're lost thanks to Danny Dog believing Emily Elephant when she said this was a shortcut to playgroup! Danny: Hey! She's Madame Gazelle's top student! Of course I'd believe her! Peppa: If Madame Gazelle based her results on grades, Suzy would be the best! Suzy: Um, Peppa, there are no grades in playgroup. Pedro: This place could be crawling with germs! Peppa: Alright, Danny, you got us into this mess, how can you get us out of it? Danny: *knocks on someone's door* 10 minutes later... Peppa: Look, Danny, nobody's coming! Suzy: Fear not, my friends! I figured a way we can get out! We run across passing logs on the mushy bog, sail across the Peppatown River with that abandoned boat, find a way through the abandoned theme park, go around the muddy puddles and we'll be at the foot of the hill the playgroup is built on. Peppa: What? Go around the puddles? We're gonna jump through them! Pedro and Danny: Yeah! Suzy: (sighs) Okay! But for now, we've gotta jump over those logs on the mushy bog! Pedro: Are you sure? They're moving pretty quickly! Level 2 Trailer Peppa:We made it, guys! Everyone: Woohoo! Peppa: Now, what's next again, Suzy? Suzy: See that abandoned boat over there? We have to sail on it. Peppa: Ohh, that looks tough! Pedro: And kids aren't even allowed to drive vehicles! Peppa: Come on, Pedro. It won't work, anyway. get on the boat Peppa: *presses the button* See, Pedro? It doesn't even... boat chugs and clutters and rattles and shakes along Everyone: Woah! Level 3 Trailer Danny: Land ahoy! boat crashes Suzy: Now, we have to get through that old theme park. *opens the door* Pedro: I remember I came here when I was a little piggy! Peppa: Yes, yes. But how do we get through this place? Danny: A ride, duh! Pedro: I've gone on quite enough abandoned vehicles for today. Danny: Look! A maze! go into the maze Level 3 trailer Peppa: How did you know this thing would get us out of here? Danny: I didn't. I just wanted to have some fun. Peppa: At this rate, we may as well not go to playgroup. Danny: But Madame Gazelle won't believe this! Peppa: Pedro, is there anything in the are that's making you allergic so you can sneeze and make us sick? Pedro: Sorry, Peppa, but no. Suzy: Guys, the muddy puddles are right over there! Peppa: They are? Then, let's go! Ending Clip Emily: What did you think of that shortcut, guys? Peppa: It wasn't a shortcut, it was a trick! We know! Emily: That's what you might say at first, but it takes some getting used to! Playable characters *Peppa Pig *Suzy Sheep *Danny Dog *Pedro Pony Characters that can be seen when you make it back to playgroup *Rebecca Rabbit *Zoe Zebra *Wendy Wolf *Freddy Fox *George Pig *Richard Rabbit *Edmond Elephant *Emily Elephant (character) *Candy Cat Category:Fanon Category:Games Category:Fanon Games